Is Your Hair Natural?
by TinaK.Number1
Summary: Big hair can be a good thing when you're embarrassed. Cloud x Aeris drabble


Drabble #27: Hair

Summary: Big hair can be useful

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Characters and places belong to SquareEnix

* * *

"Is your hair naturally spiky?" Aeris asked Cloud suddenly, causing everyone's attention to focus on the leader of Avalanche. Cloud, who was in the middle of stretching, glanced at the flower-girl with a raised eyebrow and gave a small nod.

"How can it be natural?" she continued, reaching out to pat one of the spikes down. Cloud glared and jerked his head out of the way, his hand reaching up to straighten it up again. Aeris just giggled, ignoring the way that everyone was staring at her as if she were crazy.

"Come on Cloud, tell us what hair gel you use!" she pleaded with a smile.

"It's natural!" he replied huffily, picking up his glass again to take a sip of the dark brown liquid. She pouted and let out a long sigh.

"I wish my hair would naturally stay put," she said and she saw Tifa nod a little beside her.

"It would save a lot of trouble with straightners," she agreed. Cloud rolled his eyes and got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Yuffie asked, narrowing her eyes a little at the blonde. He made a nonchalant answer and began walking away. Aeris bit her lip and turned to the group.

"Was it something I said?" she questioned softly but Barret shrugged.

"Cloud's way too uptight. I wouldn't take it personally," he muttered but Aeris still looked unconvinced and slowly got up from her seat to follow the direction that the Ex Soldier had taken.

She opened the large oak door, gasping a little as the cold air greeted her and in her mind, she groaned for not remembering her coat but she could not go back for it now. Instead she just rubbed her hands over her hands as she stepped out, glancing around her. Cloud was leaning against the wall, arms folded and the sole of his right foot resting on the bricks. Aeris took a breath and walked over to him, tilting her head to the side as she studied him. His head bent down, meaning she couldn't see his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked after a moment of silence. He looked up and gave a small nod before letting his head rest back against the wall.

"I just wasn't in the mood for girly talk," he muttered, causing Aeris to smile slightly and shake her head.

"We weren't having a girly chat!" she replied in mock hurt, though the smile remained stuck to her lips. "We were complementing your hair, you should be grateful!" she playfully hit him on the arm and stuck her tongue out at him. Cloud raised and eyebrow and shook his head, his own smile tugging at the corners of his usually still lips.

"Thank you," he said a little too sarcastically, letting the flower girl know that he was teasing her back. She giggled a little before tilting her head in the direction of the door.

"So, are you coming back inside? I won't talk about anything girly at all! I promise!" she insisted, batting her eyelashes pleadingly. Cloud's mouth smirked to one side as he sighed, scratching his hair.

"You know, I'd rather stay out here. Crowds aren't my scene," he answered but the Cetra was not fazed by his attitude at all and instead, surprised him by leaning against the wall with her arms folded, her body resting on the top of her left arm.

"Okay then," she replied with a wide smile. Cloud stared at her for a second before giving a half laugh. Most people would have left him alone but Aeris always stayed with him for company. Cloud was aware that he could be anti-social with some people but Aeris was one of the few people that he didn't mind being around, even when in his thinking mode.

"Hey, Cloud?" the girl said suddenly, smirking a little, which caused Cloud to shift nervously.

"What?" he asked eventually. She smiled and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't care if your hair is natural or not, I like it anyway."

The words caused Cloud to blush a deep shade of scarlet but luckily, he was able to hid it behind his golden bangs and was, for once, thankful for having such large hair.

* * *


End file.
